reborns love story
by lolotjeh
Summary: meet marian who bumped into reborn by accident and the worse thing is that reborn fel in love with this woman.  reborn came to her house to talk with her overprotective parents to engage with there only daughter. read more in the story about reborn X OC


It started 20 years ago.

Reborn walked trough the streets and was greeted by every woman who came by until one young blond woman bubmed into him.  
>"ah sorry I didn't pay attention" says the woman. Reborn looked down to her "you don't know who I am? and you bumped into me and this suit I wear now is verry expencive you know that be glad it isn't ruined" says reborn out of irritation.<p>

The woman looked up to him and smirked "oh your the feared man of this town who works for that rich old man who lives in the huge mansion" she says completely ignoring reborns irritation. "your not scared of me or just hang on me just like eny other women her in town?" asked reborn

"why would I do that to just a random guy that...that's so lame" she answered making reborn look surprised at the answer of the woman so he tried to read her mind but he could't get trough her defences of her mind so he smirked finding this woman a kind of intresting.

"what's your name woman" says reborn as he showed his eyes to her. "marian and what's yours" she said while smirking knowing she found a weak spot.  
>"call me reborn like everyone does" says reborn as a bit of pink colored his cheeks.<p>

"well then see you later reborn" says marian and walked away. "ah she finaly gone reborn who was she" says a blond man who came out of his hiding spot. "I don't know iemitsu but she's kind of intresting and something tels me she found my weak spot somehow" answered reborn still in a light trance as iemitsu grinned.

"looks like you've fallen in love for an ordinairy woman I know how it is and that's why I'm now married with nana hahahaha" laughed iemitsu as reborn glared at him. "let's go the ninth is waiting for us" says reborn ignoring iemitsu's pouting.

* * *

><p>Vongola mansion ninthe's office.<p>

"Ninth we have arrived as soon we could come" says iemitsu as he opened the office door and entering with reborn.  
>The old man looked up to the two man. "Come in both of you" says the ninth as he smiled.<p>

"What for did you called us for ninth" asked reborn who had his taughtes on the woman he just met. "Reborn this is rare to see you blushing what happened to you" says the ninth as he smiled. "hahaha nothing to worry about he just fell in love with a woman on first sight" exclamed iemitsu with a playfull grin on his face.

"Looks like you have a death wish iemitsu" says reborn as he turned leon in a gun and pointed it at iemitsu. "reborn put that down now" ordered the ninth with a harsh tone.

Then the old man smiled "I called you both here to guard my daughter this evening at the vongola party and make sure that she stays safe no matter what" says the ninth. "you can count on us boss" says both man as they stood up right.

"Tell me reborn about that woman what is her name" says the ninth as he smiled. "her name is marian and some how she found my weak spot" says reborn as he sighed.

"Good to hear that you fel in love reborn and true love go get to know her reborn it's the best thing to do now" says the ninth as he gave a gentle smile.  
>Reborn looked a bit surprised at what his boss just said. "hahaha don't worry about that you can handle her and I know what you feel being in love" laughed iemitsu totaly happy.<p>

"Just shut your mouth iemitsu and I'm going now. oh I will notice when you tell about this it will cost your life" treatened reborn as he glared at the CEDEF leader who only grinned happy while the ninth chuckled at this rare thing.

As reborn left the office he only walked trough the corridors of the vongola base until he stopped right before the ninth's hairs who where making fun of each other. "ah reborn nice to see you" greeted matsumo surprising reborn a bit.

"ah good to see you too guys" says reborn and walked on. the three hairs looked at each other not knowing what was wrong with reborn.  
>"is he sick or something looks like he isn't his usual self" says enrico as he looked at reborns back.<p>

"maybe he finaly found true love and has the head in the clouds" says frederico as he smirked. "this is going to be fun let's find out" says enrico as he smirked.

"let's call our guardians to gather to find out what wrong with him" says frederico as he smiled. "good thing to do" says matsumo.

outside of the mansion on the streets close by a small house "he marian I heard you bumped into reborn the most feared man in town" says a woman.  
>"huh? you know about that man?" asked marian. "everyone knows that he's the best hitman in the world" says the woman who smiled.<p>

marian's eyes widen "what but how come he's so handsome and all" says marian as she stared to blush. "looks like you've fallen for him don't you" says the woman. "my parents will never agree a relation with him because he's in the mafia" exclamed marian.

"I know that go and get to know him first there is a chance he likes you and I know you will be fine amoung the mafia guys if you keep you bad attitude" says the woman as she pushed marian to her house. "lilly stop that oh is that your boy friend over there?" as she pointed to a man who walked to them.

Lilly turned to the man "enrico what are you doing here" she says surprised. "lilly I heard rumors that a sertain woman bumped into reborn do you know one by the name of marian?" asked enrico curious."

"what do you mean she is standing right here" says lilly as she pointed to marian. "what! why are you pointing at me" protested marian.  
>enrico looked to her "So your the one who bumped into reborn and also deared to talk back to him like he's a random guy"<p>

"What do you want I don't have time to talk my parents are waiting for me right now" says marian and walked away before that she waved good bye to Lilly.

"She's intresting you know that?" says enrico as he smiled. "yes I already that's why we're goed friends" says lilly as she looked the man in the eyes.

* * *

><p>"mom dad I heard you where calling for me?" says marian as she enters the the living room and sees her parents talking with a black heared man in suit. "can I merry your daughter" says the man as he gave a gentleman smile.<p>

"hahaha ofcourse your such a fine young man after all and you have also a good job working in that huge mansion as a guard" says a man.  
>marian looked surprised at this "dad what is going on here" she says. "ah marian your home. meet this fine young man" says her father<p>

"your reborn who I bumped into this morning" says marian as she sees the face of the man who turned to her.  
>reborn only smirked. "good to see you again marian" making marian look at him then smirked in some intrest "oh and what are you doing here?" she says pretending to be verry dangerous.<p>

"ah your pretending stop it marian it's nothing for me" says reborn as if it's nothing while waving his hand.  
>marian her mother and father smiled "looks like you get along wel marian from now on reborn will be your fiancé" says her father<p>

"my little girl is going to merry soon. oh I wish that I coold hold her in my arms" says marian her mother while holding back her tears of joy.  
>reborn only smiled at this "could it be that you planned this?" says marian glaring at reborn who smirked.<p>

"aw come on your the first woman that I really got intrest in and you can't go back now since your my fiancé now" says reborn.  
>her parents looked at each other "we leave the two of you alone for three days so you two get to know each other" says marian her father and her mother stood already with coffins in her hand.<p>

reborn and marian sweat dropped at this. "reborn take good care of my only daughter even she don't behave as a woman as she is" says her father.  
>"you can count on me father-in-law she is in good hands" says reborn as he gave a gentleman smile.<p>

"now then see you over three days bye" said both parents and slammed the door close leaving reborn and marian alone.

"oh great now they leave me in the hands of a total stranger" muttered marian as she turned to her now fiancé who she bumped into this morning.  
>reborn stepped closer to her with a smirk on his face as he held leon on his hand planing to put him on her head to surprise her a bit and to look if his best parner liked her too.<p>

"kyaaaa what is that!... eh a cameleon he's kind of cute" says marian as she held leon in her hands then turned to reborn who looked surprised at her reaction. "his name is leon and he's also my best partner in my work" says reborn as he sees that leon licked her cheek.

"hey that tickles" gigled marian "looks like leon likes you then I'm fine with this since he's also going to live with us" says reborn as he smiled.  
>marian looked at her fiancé with leon still in her hands. "some how I still can't beleave your the greatest hitman in the world I can see that you also have a soft spot for some things" says marian as she smiled to him.<p>

reborn blinked a bit as his cheeks turned a bit pink "how do you know that" he says "everyone has and you have also one to and I'm sure for guys like you may look hard but on the inside they are the biggest softy's you can imangine" says marian as she smirked.

reborn saw that leon snickered at this and crawled on marian's shoulder with a pleased smile on his face. "looks like leon says the same thing about you" says marian as her smirk grew wider. "leon you traitor" mutters reborn as he glared at his pat.

"don't glare like that to innocent animals like leon" says marian as she tickeld leon under his chin. "leon isn't so innocent as you think marian I told you he's my partner in my work" says reborn making marian blink this time.

"so looks like your phone is ringing reborn" pointed marian out at this reborn got his phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"ninth what is it you need me for?" says reborn "are you sure you want to meet her this evening it can be dangerous for her and I have already to guard your daughter with iemitsu an I don't think he's aproving with this" says reborn

"what he got this idea to you oke then I'l bring her with me tonight I will see you then ninth" says reborn as he ended the phone call.  
>marian looked curious at him. "eh you have to guard someone tonight?" she asked.<p>

"yes the daughter of my boss and she's has a kind of crush on me but since your my financé now she can't do enything as well other woman" says reborn as he smiled at her.

"so what did your boss say?" she asked a bit curious. "ah he said that I have to take you with me to the vongola party starting tonight and my boss want to meet you" says reborn as he reached for leon who walked on his hand to his shoulder.

"I don't have eny good dresses for those evenings" says marian in protest. "then we go shoping for a dress and I pay for the one that fits you the best" says reborn as he smiled. "ehm oke then when are we going?" asked marian. "now" says reborn smirking as he grabbed marians hand and dragged out of the house and locked the door.

as they entered a expencive shop looked marian around a bit until she saw a dress she liked and looked at the price she backed away immediatly.  
>"try it on and don't worry I have enough and I told you that I would pay" says reborn as he looked at the dress she picked.<p>

marian put it on and came out and looked at reborn with a light blush on her cheeks. "what do you think?" says marian as she tried to get attention of reborn who turned to her and his cheeks flushed tomato red.

"i-i-it looks g-g-great on you b-better than I-I t-t-thaught" stutterd reborn and looked away.


End file.
